


Reddie But Its Richard Siken Quotes

by Echo_4127



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: But really I spent so long on this, Gen, I have the book right here, I'm big gay and big sad, I'm doing the gays a service, M/M, Okay so yall use Richard Siken so much but its the same quotes, So here are a bunch of quotes from the book that scream Reddie to me, You are welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_4127/pseuds/Echo_4127
Summary: So as stated in the tags I see Reddie posts that contain Richard Siken quotes. Which is chill af by the way but its all the same quotes so I thought lets spice things up a bit with some other quotes that are Reddie af. I will post 2 of the poems that are too long for this doc because its them to the moon and back but we'll get to that. If you know any quotes and would like me to include them comment the poem and the line start and I'll do that, but for now enjoy!!!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Losers Club - Relationship, Reddie - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Reddie But Its Richard Siken Quotes

**Author's Note:**

> Warning some of these are sad and others will hit you where it hurts I'm sorry in advance but this is how it goes you know that thats why you clicked on this.
> 
> Each set of quotes has a number above it thats the sections of the book where I got the quotes from as they are numbered and I have put all speech in italics as it is in the book and I have put who I think the quote best suits in bold. The two poems I will upload are Straw House, Straw Dog and Saying Your Names.
> 
> Spaced so ya'll can read it easily and if you want to know what poems the quotes are from just ask. Enjoy the quotes.

**1**

\- “There are many names in history, but none of them are ours” **Reddie**

\- “I wanted to be wanted” **Richie**

\- “Sorry about the blood in your mouth I wish it were mine” **Richie**

\- “You will be alone always and then you will die” **Richie  
  
** \- “Are you there, sweetheart? Do you know me? Is this microphone live? Let me do it right for once.” **Richie  
**  
\- “Sorry about the bony elbows, sorry we lived here, sorry about that scene at the bottom of the stairwell and how I ruined everything by saying it out loud.” **Richie  
**  
\- “Smiling in a way that made me frightened. Down the alley, around the arcade, up the stairs of the building” **Richie  
**  
\- “I never liked that ending either” **Both**

**2**

\- “The blonde boy in the red trunks is holding your head underwater because he is trying to kill you, and you deserve it, you do, and you are ready to die in this swimming pool” **Reddie Ya'll recognize this one  
**  
\- “And you know that a boy who likes boys is a dead boy, unless he keeps his mouth shut” **Richie  
**  
\- “He wants to be tender and merciful” **Richie  
**  
\- “I was trying to convince you that I was a vampire. On the way to the hardware store I kept biting your arm and you said if I really was a vampire I would be biting your neck, so I started biting your neck and you said _Cut it out!_ ” **Reddie because it’s them tho like you cant tell me they haven't done this at some point  
**  
\- “In those dreams its always you” “Oh the things we invent when we are scared want to be rescued.” **Richie to Eddie  
**  
\- “You said _Will you love me even more when I’m dead?_ And I said _No_ ” **Eddie to Richie and Richie's response respectively**

**3**

\- “Because you want to die for love you always have” **Eddie  
  
** \- “You’re going to die in your best friends arms. And you play along because its funny, because its written down” **Eddie  
  
** \- “ _We are not dirty_ , he keeps saying. _We are not dirty_ “ **Both  
**  
\- “There’s a niche in his chest where a heart would fit perfectly and he thinks if he could just manoeuvre one into place- well then, game over.” **Eddies Death  
**  
\- “ _Ive been in your body, baby, and it was paradise. I’ve been in your body and it was a carnival ride_ ” **Richie to Eddie then Eddie to Richie**   
  
\- “O how he loves you, darling boy. O how, like always, he invents the monsters underneath the bed to get you to sleep next to him” **I don’t need to explain this one  
**  
\- “We love you. We really do” **The Losers to them both**

  
\- “In your ruined shirt, on the last day, whiles the bruise won’t heal, and the stain stays put, the red light streaming in from everywhere at once. Your broken ribs, the back of your head, your hand to mouth or hand to now, right now, like you mean it, like its splitting you in two. Now look at the lights, the lights” **Richie after the events at Neibolt why this is Richie is obvious**

**  
**\- “You just wanted to prove there was one safe place, just one safe place where you could love him. You have not found that place yet. You have not made that place yet. You are here. You’re still right here” **Richie 1989-2016  
**  
\- “Don’t leave the room till I come back from the dead for you. I will come back from the dead for you” **Eddie**

  
\- “You’re in a car with a beautiful boy, and he won’t tell you that he loves you, but he loves you. And you feel like you’ve done something terrible, like robbed a liquor store, or swallowed pills, or shovelled yourself a grave in the dirt, and you’re tired. You’re in a care with a beautiful boy, and you’re trying not to tell him that you love him, and you’re trying to choke down the feeing, and you’re trembling, but he reaches over and he touches you, like a prayer for which no words exist, and you feel your heart taking root in your body, like you’ve discovered something you don’t even have a name for” **Reddie but that’s a given**

**  
**\- “We’ve read the back of the book, we know whats going to happen” **Up for debate  
**  
\- “The lovers left broken in the brown dirt. And then its gone. Makes you sad. All your friends are gone. Goodbye Goodbye. No more tears. I would like to meet you all in heaven. But there is a litany of dreams that happens somewhere in the middle.” “A page of the book where we transcend the story of our lives” **Losers Club because I’m soft  
**  
\- “We have been very brave” **Reddie  
  
\- **“We were in the gold room where everyone finally gets what they want, so I said _What do you want, sweetheart?_ and you said _Kiss me_. Here I am leaving you clues. I am singing now while Rome burns. We are all just trying to be holy. My applejack, my silent night, just mash your lips against me. We are all going forward. None of us are going back” **You all know why I put this here**  
  



End file.
